Sumisión
by Sayo Rio
Summary: ¿Saltarías conmigo? Te exijo a mi lado como mi vasallo, nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar. Has aceptado, por eso estamos aquí. Sólo sígueme hasta la línea misma del mundo, dame la prueba de tu fidelidad al servirme por toda nuestra eternidad. Incesto.


**Se resume en:** ¿Saltarías conmigo? Te exijo a mi lado como mi vasallo, nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar. Has aceptado, por eso estamos aquí. No es necesario decir nada, sólo sígueme hasta la línea misma del mundo. Dame la prueba de tu fidelidad al servirme por toda nuestra eternidad.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una creación de Rumiko Takahashi, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula:** Sumisión.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru.

**En un rating de:** Mayores de 18 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), Sengoku!Fic, incesto (hermano/hermano), no tiene línea temporal.

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, les pido amablemente dejen un Review; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

**Comentario del autor:**En realidad no pude creer que esté (por fin) terminada esta historia. Llevo años teniendo este escrito inconcluso, leyéndolo cada cierto tiempo, mimando cada línea y cada expresión con todo el amor que no he demostrado a mis cercanos. Más de una vez cerré el documento, prohibiéndome tipear una nueva palabra hasta no estar verdaderamente segura de que _eso_ es lo que quería expresar.

A aquellos que lean estas palabras, por favor déjenme decirles que están leyendo la historia sagrada de mi alma de escritor; jamás había amado antes a unos personajes de esta manera. Por siempre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru vivirán retratados así en mí, y espero que también en ustedes. Gracias por leer y por favor, por favor, si están leyendo esto (aunque no lo terminen) dejen un comentario. Gracias.

_Sumisión por Sayo Rio_

¿Confías en mí?

Puedo verlo en tus ojos, siendo simplemente iris y cornea, siendo dorados y brillantes: honestos.

Aún así, dudo…

No de ti, pero sí de mí. Es extraño, esto jamás había ocurrido; tu sola presencia ha provocado que mi mente maquine en mi contra.

Has preguntado la razón por la cual he provocado una pelea deliberada con un monstruo de bajo nivel frente a tus narices, permitiendo a mi olor propagarse teñido de rojo. Te he esperado. Deseas saberlo, dudas, no de ti, pero sí de mí, de mis intenciones, de la línea más lejana que puedo cruzar a tu lado. Te he esperado por el simple hecho de que no puedo más con la duda, mi misma existencia me lo impide.

¿Saltarías conmigo? Podríamos morir; lo sabes, nuestra sangre demoníaca no nos garantiza vida eterna y remedio a todas nuestras heridas.

Sostienes mis manos, soy tu guía. No es un agarre fuerte, ni decidido, ni valeroso, o amoroso; no es necesario hablar con ademanes, no es necesario decir nada, sólo sígueme hasta la línea misma del mundo. Te llevaré conmigo, frente a ti, de espaldas al camino como al porvenir, soy tu escudo ante las corrientes de aire que nos azotan. Mis ojos sobre los tuyos, tus ojos sobre los míos, nuestro andar interponiéndose a las fuerzas naturales.

No poseo (ni conozco) el miedo a caer, a morir, a fallar, a ser cobarde y cerrar los ojos demostrando que realmente tú puedes provocar que yo sienta algo, cuando estoy muerto. Tengo miedo de que me sueltes, de que tú temas, que seamos separados por unos hilos tan finos y vacuos.

De todas formas, sostienes mis manos, me miras claro y con resolución, las llamas que antes eran de furia pura ahora se asemejan al infierno (cálido como el verano y apasionado como el invierno). No estás tenso, tu cuerpo parece casi aletargado dejándose llevar por el mío.

Si podemos superar las dificultades que nos presenta la madre naturaleza, ¿Qué podría detenernos?

Estoy frente a ti, sintiéndome consumir en las llamas infernales de tus ojos (gris plata), y a pesar de todo _esto_ me encuentro inseguro… De ti, de mí, de nuestras vidas y su razón de ser. Irónico. ¿Supremacía?

Te exijo a mi lado como mi vasallo, nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar. Has aceptado, por eso estamos aquí. Dame la prueba de tu fidelidad al servirme por toda nuestra eternidad. En este momento pareces más maduro que nunca.

Siento las hojas crujiendo y despedazándose bajo mis pies, su música llega a mis oídos como el sonido de un arpa - susurrante. Parece metafórico: todas aquellas barreras que podrían impedir que cumplieses tu misión de permanecer a mi lado, rotas una a una.

Estamos tan cerca de destruir todo lo que constituía nuestras vidas; lo que luché, lo que luchaste; lo que creímos, esperamos, sentimos, vivimos y pensamos en una vida que ya no parece nuestra. Es único, como un preludio o una puerta de entrada; no, es una verdad mayor.

Y hemos llegado.

La mitad de mis pies se encuentran suspendidos en el aire, las puntas sobre la roca que marca el alto peñasco en el que estamos, son acariciados y moldeados por la brisa.

La brisa es engañosa e ilusionista. Confunde como por arte de magia tus cabellos con los míos. Yo mismo me dejo llevar un momento por el trance. Lo he notado, somos diferentes.

Pruébalo, que permanecerás junto a mí y serás mi sirviente. Si lo haces seré tuyo. Ésta es mi última resolución. Obligaré a mi espíritu a someterse cuando se rebele ante ti, de ser necesario.

Serás mi sirviente, seré tu príncipe.

Miro tus ojos. Allí está. Allí está la vida que nos espera. Donde ni el patético zorro o la insignificante gata de dos colas, ni los inferiores humanos e incluso el vulgar cadáver podrán hacer el intento de intervenir; comparado con ellos, Naraku es nadie.

Presiono tus manos, correspondes el gesto. Sabemos que es el entremés antes de saltar.

Me haces girar sobre los dedos de mis pies, casi he caído pero he logrado tomar equilibrio al poner los talones en la roca. Estoy encajonado en tu abrazo, tus brazos y los míos conformando un diseño intrincado.

Observo el vacío que nos espera. La escarpada de rocas profundas y poco erosionadas por poco asemeja dos rampas verticales, el peñasco donde nos encontramos y el peñasco de enfrente. Más abajo, a nuestra derecha hay una protuberancia; es una cascada y baña el claro que finaliza la caída suicida. Un escenario hermoso que para cualquiera sería una muerte segura. Una vez más: irónico.

Siento nuevamente el arte de la metáfora, como si las rocas representaran los obstáculos que acarrean nuestras antiguas vidas; la caída mortal es conmemorativa a los peligros que depara esta nueva vida y su verticalidad el camino que debemos proseguir para obtener nuestra paz, sea representada en la vida o en la muerte.

Sólo temo que me sueltes.

Si no me sueltas seré tuyo: ahora, después, siempre, nunca, durante… El tiempo no será necesario, porque viviré para ser tu Lord y no necesitaré contar horas. Perteneceremos a otra realidad.

Es irónico. Te odiaba, repudiaba tu sola existencia. Actualmente estoy dispuesto a entregarme a ti. Sólo si no me sueltas. Si aceptas ser mi vasallo.

La respiración saliendo de tus labios choca contra mi cuello, estás agitado; aquello me provoca escalofríos desde la última fibra de piel en el cuello hasta la base del coxis. El agarre con el que me ciernes fuertemente a ti me produce calor, y temor.

No me sueltes…

Aún así, estoy excitado - lucho por controlar la erección de la que mi cuerpo pretende hacerme dueño – con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas atravesándome en agujas de placer. Tu pene presiona entre mis nalgas - tú ya tienes una, no haces nada por remediarla.

¿Esperas que yo elimine el paso que nos separa del vértigo?

Irónico.

Lo daré. Lo he estado esperando, y justo en su punto.

No respiro. Salto con un movimiento naturalmente elegante, soy un demonio.

Me aferras a ti como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Metafórica y físicamente es así. Ironías.

Moriremos. Luego, como el Fénix, renaceremos.

Caemos. Y, a pesar de ello…-

No me sueltas.

—Príncipe —susurras.

No vas a soltarme, por tanto: Soy Tuyo, Inuyasha.

Giramos tan juntos y tan rápido que podrían confundirnos por uno. Somos dos y somos uno, eres mi vasallo y soy tu príncipe.

Yo no puedo llorar, porque estoy muerto. Me pregunto, si estuviera vivo, ¿Lloraría en este momento? Pero tú si estás llorando porque lo estás. Lloras aferrándote a mí íntimamente; ¿Hacías esto cuando niño, pero en esos tiempos abrazándote a la humana que sometió a mi padre? No conozco tu pasado, sólo tu presente y tu traición, el resto de mis recuerdos sobre ti están vacíos. Justo en este momento estamos conociendo nuestro futuro y convirtiéndolo en presente, es suficiente.

Cierro los ojos, quiero disfrutar el momento de transformación.

La caída está tan próxima, seguida del punto de colapso.

Giro; hemos pasado de la posición erguida a estar de cabeza, dispuestos a la ruptura del agua y el colapso de la fina línea que la mantenía en calma.

Mantienes los ojos abiertos, apenas has parpadeado dado que sólo he oído el murmullo de tus pestañas esporádicamente. Sé que no puedes mirar el paisaje frente a nosotros, soy más alto y tu visión periférica sólo alcanza a mirar mis cabellos. Cierto, soy tu escudo.

Y colapsamos atronadoramente; mis oídos han recibido parte de la fuerza de la ruptura, se sienten como si estuvieran tapados.

¿Qué nos queda ahora?

Sólo salir. Y seguir.

Mueves lentamente las piernas con un movimiento firme. Te imito, porque con tus fuertes piernas podremos subir a la superficie y pisar firmemente la tierra.

La brisa afuera está helada pero no es mucho más poderosa que mi conmoción: me has levantado entre tus brazos, en el izquierdo las piernas y en la derecho el torso. ¿Acaso me has interpretado mal? No soy una princesa en peligro. Soy tu amo. Desgraciadamente, la conmoción no me ha permitido reaccionar debidamente y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

En tierra me has recostado contra un árbol todo lo que delicado que es permitido ser con un hombre. Miras mis ojos, tu mirada no ha cambiado, tal como en el inicio, y eso está bien.

Te arrodillas en el suelo, usas de apoyo la rodilla derecha. Inclinas tu cabeza hacia bajo, es el único momento donde abandonas mis ojos. Estás completamente solemne.

… Sumisión.

—Mi príncipe —proclamas innecesariamente.

—Levanta el rostro —ordeno con calma y serenidad, no hay ni frialdad ni orgullo en mi voz, es completamente neutral y solemne.

Es la única señal que te daré Inuyasha, aprovéchala. De la misma forma en que eres mío. No desperdicies lo que te he entregado.

Bajo este signo de familiaridad has levantado el rostro y has vuelto a mirarme a los ojos. Con parsimonia te levantas para colocarte de cuclillas a mi lado. Esperas una orden.

— Sécame —ordeno.

Sin prisas, lames las gotas de agua que hay en mi rostro. Enredas en tu mano izquierda parte de los cabellos que caen en mi mejilla derecha. Con la mano derecha clavada en mis omoplatos me levantas y me desvistes; actúas como si descubrieras un secreto nunca revelado, develando cada parte de mi cuerpo y degustándola con el iris, oscureciéndolos. Controlo el temblor con eficacia; aún así siento que si continúas tocándome se me hará imposible, el frío y tus caricias lo hacen inevitable.

Desvestido completamente has tomado la tarea de soplar en diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo: mis orejas, pezones, el dorso de mis manos, mis caderas, ombligo, axilas, cuello y clavículas, espalda, nalgas, y por último mi pene. Sigue fláccido, no obtendrás una erección de mi parte por tan poca cosa.

Reprimes una sonrisa. Inténtalo. Hazme y deshazme en placer. Haz en mí lo que desees, soy tuyo.

Te separas de mí para construir un improvisado lecho con nuestras ropas. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirarte, engullirte con la vista: eres perfecto, bruñido y moldeado del modo en que sólo el combate puede hacerlo. Sonríes abiertamente con la burla plasmada en los ojos, pero no dices nada.

Me recuestas suavemente sobre el lecho, dispuesto para ti.

Te ignoro, mi vista está fija en las nubes, no será más allá de medio día y dada la estación el clima es agradable; concentro mi pensamiento dejándolo fluir por medio de los sentidos básicos, relajándome y permitiendo a mis instintos demoníacos primos controlar mis acciones.

Me miras atentamente esperando la siguiente orden.

—Jódeme —pronuncio deliberadamente suave en tono desinteresado. Sabes que no es precisamente ése el estado en el que me encuentro, has percibido claramente el cambio en mí.

Retienes la sonrisa presuntuosa que pugna por salir de tus labios. ¿Acaso comprendes el poder que te estoy otorgando…?

Tomas la posición de cuclillas y separas mis piernas con tranquilidad llevándolas a tus hombros, las recorres desde los dedos de los pies hasta mis caderas con tus manos y tus ojos (centellando en lujuria).

Sin dilatar más el momento, sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, sin ademanes tranquilizadores o palabras de aliento, brutalmente me embistes jodiéndome hasta lo más profundo y desgarrándome el recto. Y grito, grito jodidamente alto porque estás partiéndome en dos, estás ahogándome.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué te detienes?

Lo primero que logro enfocar es mi pene entreviéndose claramente entre tus dedos.

—Si no mueves tu mano y tu pene, bastardo, te mataré —amenazo entrecortadamente. A penas siento el aire llegar a mis pulmones.

Lo necesito. Necesito que me jodas. Que me destroces. Que me marques con tu olor, y necesito marcarte con el mío.

Tanto el dolor como el placer son exquisitos. Están en nuestra sangre. No necesitamos delicadezas, no somos humanos.

—Mi Señor —susurras dándole un tono de asentimiento.

Mantengo los ojos abiertos, mirando los tuyos, aquellos que se entrecierran entre cada estocada y se ven indescriptiblemente dorados (como el ámbar).

¿Aceptarás tu sangre demoníaca?

Tus mejillas se rasgan con tres marcas en cada lado al tiempo que tu cuerpo y tu esencia se transforman velozmente en lo más cercano que puedes llegar a ser de un demonio.

Si pudiera, sonreiría sardónicamente. Eres mi vasallo, Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, el placer es demasiado intenso como para concentrarme en llevar a cabo tal acción. Por tanto, sólo guardo el momento en mi memoria y me lleno de satisfacción, regodeándome internamente mientras grito.

Y… ¡Maldición! Oh,

—¡Inuyasha! —grito, disfrutando del goce que me producen tus colmillos enterrados en mi cuello. Siento como la sangre que no puedes beber y contener en tu boca resbala hacia mis clavículas.

Me embistes casi haciéndome sentir tu pene en la garganta. Las convulsiones me hacen sacudirme con poco control.

Somos dos demonios cubiertos de sangre, preseminal y sudor, oliendo a sexo. Dos masas convulsas moviéndose desaforadamente.

Más, más, más…

Esa orden es lo único que puedo pronunciar, lo único que quiero. Quiero que me rompas. Quiero gritar por el placer que me estás proporcionando.

Sólo…

—¡Sesshômaru! —escucho que gritas, pero no tengo la suficiente destreza disponible para reprenderte en este momento.

Sólo puedo estar consciente de las sensaciones que me superan, que me embriagan y que pareciera que se expandieran en mí como un veneno. Me cortan la respiración, desvanecen la cordura y me hacen tensar el cuerpo deliciosamente, en una curva imposible.

Al irse, sólo puedo contemplar el letargo que sufro físicamente. Hago el amago de controlar la respiración exagerada que mantengo pero me es realmente molesto. Con un pequeño esfuerzo lo controlo, distrayendo mi mente con la atención que sé, tus ojos están evocando en mí.

No doy mayores muestras de ser realmente consciente de la situación, sintiendo como acaricias los alrededores de la herida en el cuello que me has provocado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Inuyasha? —cuestiono. Das un ligero respingo. Debes haber estado pensando.

—La herida no parece muy grave —susurras. Sonrío sarcásticamente. Cohibirse por algo tan irrisorio para cualquier demonio, tú mismo lo sabes.

—Está en tu sangre —susurro arrogantemente. Me miras sin comprender completamente lo que estoy diciendo. No te doy el tiempo suficiente para cuestionarme—. Levántate —ordeno. Tu mirada se torna intensa al contemplar la orden, tus ojos están clavados en mí.

Tus labios están sobre los míos en un movimiento tan rápido que sólo fui capaz de notarlo. Con algo de torpeza arremetes contra mi boca, obligándome a abrirla para introducirme tu lengua hasta la garganta.

Es delicioso, pero efímero.

Al separarte lo haces con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. Ha sido una interesante forma de hacerme saber que nuestro acuerdo está hecho.

Te levantas, me levanto. Me miras, te ignoro. Camino al claro, te quedas estático. Me siento en el borde, introduzco las piernas para ir sumergiendo mi cuerpo lentamente. Continúas mirándome, siguiendo el camino que trazan mis manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Retiro la sangre que ha empapado mi cabello, cuestionándome vagamente qué heridas lo abran manchado hasta las puntas. Retiro el semen y la sangre que se adhieren a mis nalgas, pene, piernas y pecho.

La herida del cuello es un tanto más delicada. Concentro la energía de mi cuerpo en acelerar la curación y me ayudo con la mano, deteniendo el sangrado (no es necesario nada más).

Caminas hasta posarte a mi lado, de rodillas.

—¿Te duele? —preguntas. La sonrisa arrogante aparece nuevamente en mi rostro.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Inuyasha? —cuestiono. Callas, evitas mirarme; pareces librar una batalla interna—. Está en nuestra sangre, Inuyasha —repongo al cabo de cierto tiempo. Contraes el rostro, pareces estar decidiendo algo; al hacerlo tu cara se relaja.

—¿A qué se refiere, mi señor? —me interrogas llevando esta conversación a otro plano, tal vez aquél que hiera menos tu orgullo.

—Es literal, Inuyasha. Está en nuestra sangre demoníaca todo aquello que has hecho, por tu sangre demoníaca has complacido a tu amo. Somos demonios —finiquito. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Oigo el movimiento de tus cabellos y parpadeo, has agachado la cabeza.

—Soy un mitad-bestia, señor —contestas tranquilamente, no hay rastros de emociones contradictorias en tu voz.

—Si no tuvieras sangre demoníaca serías un humano, siguiendo instintos humanos —te observo de reojo. Mi rostro no expresa ninguna emoción. El tuyo me muestra que te has transportado a otra época, evocando recuerdos.

—Si el maldito de Naraku no hubiese aparecido yo sería un humano —musitas con rencor, tu rostro expresa molestia. Has cerrado los ojos; el recuerdo debe ser intenso, posiblemente tenga que ver con el cadáver, no existe otra razón por la cual hayas querido transformarte en un ser tan repugnante.

—Ya habrías muerto Inuyasha —hablo lentamente, permitiendo a la frase tomar el peso que carga consigo.

—Para mí, en ese tiempo, habría valido la pena –tu decisión es clara. Asiento levemente y te miro a los ojos—. ¿Le importaría que le acompañara? —preguntas con una diminuta sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de tus labios.

—Apresúrate, es tiempo —apremio. Me acerco a la orilla pataleando suavemente bajo el agua y sintiendo leves cosquillas en la planta de los pies.

—¿Para qué? —sumergido en el agua te has acercado a mí. Sacas la cabeza para quedar frente a frente. Respiras sobre mi rostro.

—Para irnos —respondo tajante y salgo del agua. Tu mirada recorre mi cuerpo insistentemente mientras me visto, por suerte, nuestras ropas sólo están manchadas de sangre.

Contemplo cómo te bañas.

Siento la manera en que mi mente desea hacerme dudar. No pienso permitirlo. Ahora no hay espacios para arrepentimientos ni cabida para el hubiera.

Sales del agua. Siento mi garganta secarse levemente, haciéndome partícipe de las cenizas que dejó la herida. Te vistes lentamente. Disfrutas la forma descarada en que contemplo tu cuerpo. Arreglándote el aori rojo, conectas tu mirada con la mía. Compartimos una lujuria equitativa.

Te acercas con parsimonia hasta el árbol, donde a sus pies, estoy sentado. Te arrodillas, no retiras tu mirada.

—¿Tienes asuntos que resolver con los humanos? —te pregunto. Tu rostro es un poema de sorpresa, con las cejas casi tocando tu coronilla.

Pensarás que las heridas deben estarme provocando una altísima fiebre, de otro modo jamás te hubiese preguntado algo como eso. Inuyasha, somos uno, eres mío. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y que pueda impedirte cumplir tu deber, es de mi competencia.

—Sí, no les dije mi decisión antes de venir contigo —admites lentamente.

—Antes de partir, debemos resolverlos —entre líneas, tienes mi orden.

Tu mirada baja al pasto, quizás pensando en todo aquello que estás abandonando por mi causa. Luego, con celeridad, la levantas junto a tu cuerpo; te imito. Rápidamente estoy desplazándome con el silencio de un asesino entre el pasto, la velocidad de mis piernas regalándome sólo una ínfima cantidad de la adrenalina antes sentida; corres a mi lado, un poco más atrás. Aún estarás confundido, sin embargo pronto entenderás mis acciones. Mis pies se dirigen al lugar donde he dejado a mis acompañantes esperando. Al llegar, miras extrañado en derredor.

—Jakken —llamó con el tono adecuado para que me oiga, sin llegar a exclamar.

Al propagarse mi voz, cuatro cabezas salen a mi encuentro.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —exclama al instante Rin. Se acerca, da dos giros a mi rededor, se detiene, coloca los brazos detrás de su espalda, sonríe.

—¡Aaamooo Seeesshômaruuu! —grita Jakken con su molesta voz chillona. Corre hacia mí agitando el báculo de las dos cabezas, Ah-Uh viene a su vera.

—¿Has sido una buena niña, Rin? —le cuestiono mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí, señor Sesshômaru —me responde sonriendo de manera que parece imposible. Asiento, sus brazos se relajaran, se alegra de mi aprobación. En ese momento, nota la presencia de Inuyasha—. ¿Señor Sesshômaru? —me llama. Hago un sonido ininteligible. Sabiendo que tiene mi atención, continúa—: ¿El hermano del señor Sesshômaru vendrá con nosotros? —me pregunta, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Inuyasha.

—Sí —le afirmo.

Jakken tiene aspecto de estarse atragantando; debe estar deseoso de cuestionar mis motivos y mostrar su desagrado. Sabe que no puede hacerlo porque desprecio que se cuestionen mis decisiones. Así que se muerde la lengua, sus ojos se ven llorosos por el dolor.

Inuyasha junta sus labios formando una pequeña línea. Mi mirada es clara y mi petición de cuidar sus palabras con Rin, ha sido entendida. Sin atisbos de rebeldía, Inuyasha se inclina con una sonrisa socarrona y posición cómplice.

—Vaya, sabía que Sesshômaru llevaba consigo a una humana, pero no imaginé que fuera una niña tan linda —dice.

—Yo no sabía que el señor Sesshômaru y su hermano se llevaran bien —le responde Rin con tono inocente. Una vena crece en la frente de Inuyasha, que se levanta al instante. Jakken ríe descaradamente.

Aunque lo aparente, Rin no es estúpida. Espera que la respuesta irónica le haga entender a Inuyasha que no es una niña cualquiera. Mis ojos tienen un destello de aprobación. Rin lo capta, y me sonríe.

—¿Nos vamos ya, señor Sesshômaru? —pregunta aproximándose a Ah-Uh.

—Jakken, prepárate —le ordeno.

Jakken se levanta del suelo, donde yacía sufriendo aún los vestigios de la risa. Su porte se vuelve atento y sus pasos son dados con rapidez.

—¡Rin, sube a Ah-Uh! —le ordena. La niña le obedece, más por costumbre que por deseo. Jakken también sube al lomo del dragón.

—¿Hacia dónde están los humanos? —cuestiono a Inuyasha. Este dirige hacia mí su mirada resentida, muestra de lo poco cómodo que se encuentra.

—Al oeste —me responde con voz tensa. Asiento.

—Guíanos —le ordeno. Es su turno de asentir.

Sin perder tiempo, emprende la marcha. El resto le alcanzamos al momento. Dada la velocidad con la que avanzamos, pronto llegamos junto al campamento de los humanos, deteniéndonos varios metros alejados de ellos.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer —te ordeno suavemente.

—Como desee —me respondes. Te adentras en la planicie donde están estos apostados. Tus pasos son lentos adrede, pero decididos.

Ordeno a mis acompañantes descansar. Jakken le ordena a Rin no acercarse a los otros humanos ni apartarse del bosque que nos oculta levemente.

Me siento a los pies de un árbol, de frente a los humanos, no perdiendo detalle.

Sin poder intuirlo, la humana sacerdotisa sale al encuentro de Inuyasha. Su rostro está lloroso, incluso puedo distinguir su respiración agitada claramente. Se limpia los ojos y simula un intento de sonrisa.

—Inuyasha, volviste —saluda ella con voz temblorosa.

Corre a los brazos de Inuyasha y se desploma contra su pecho, pero él permanece inmutable. El monje aparece buscando la mirada de mi vasallo, la encuentra, comunicándose ambos por este gesto; el rostro del monje parece perturbado. La sacerdotisa se separa de Inuyasha con aspecto sorprendido y también busca sus ojos, éste le devuelve la mirada. No puedo ver su expresión; la humana parece confundida, presa de un dolor sentimental. La exterminadora – que parece fúrica, el demonio zorro y la gata demonio se agregan a la escena. La última restriega su hocico contra el tobillo de Inuyasha.

—¡Tonto Inuyasha, te fuiste sin decir nada! ¡Por tu culpa Kagome estuvo llorando toda la noche! —le grita el demonio zorro, lanzándose a su hombro y halando la oreja derecha con una mano, imprimiendo su frustración en el gesto, pero al notar la nula reacción de mi vasallo se detiene entre sorprendido y confuso. Entonces mira a su alrededor y parece reparar en la atmósfera tirante que les envuelve.

El monje levanta la vista, nos divisa entre los árboles.

—¿Con quién…? —susurra la sacerdotisa.

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Kagome —le corta Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa se encoge sobre sí misma.

—Entonces no entiendo porqué has vuelto —susurra venenosamente la exterminadora.

—Quiero saber qué harán con la Perla de Shikon cuando la completen —explica Inuyasha brevemente.

¿Aún tendrá deseos de poseer la piedra que le condenó a vivir un amor blasfemado con un cadáver? Patético, realmente.

—Daré por sentado entonces que no vas a acompañarnos más Inuyasha, y que tus deseos ya no tienen que ver con la muerte de Naraku —expuso sus deducciones el monje con un tono frío y calculador, matizado de serenidad. Vuelve a mirar hacia nuestra dirección, se sienta en el pasto, redirige su mirada hacia su... Antiguo compañero.

—Naraku ya no me importa, Miroku —expresa Inuyasha con indiferencia. Tanto los humanos como los demonios parecen estar en shock.

—Inuyasha… —susurra la sacerdotisa.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con la señorita Kikyô, por la cual juraste matarlo y protegerla de él? —pregunta irónicamente el monje con voz controlada, aplicando métodos de manipulación sentimental.

—Kikyô está muerta —repone Inuyasha pronunciando la frase con lentitud, pero no por ello con menos tranquilidad—. No necesito proteger a los muertos —dice con firmeza.

Me regocijo al saber que la sacerdotisa que le condenó cincuenta años atrás, ha pasado a formar parte de sus recuerdos. No habrá nadie para sellarle en esta ocasión.

—¿Si no vas a proteger a la señorita Kikyô, ni a nosotros, a qué vivo deseas proteger? —señala el monje.

Sonrío satíricamente.

—A mi señor —responde Inuyasha, una alegría extraña entreviéndose en su tono.

—¿Tu señor? —rezonga la sacerdotisa con ira—. ¿Cuál señor, Inuyasha? —pregunta, la ira clara tanto en sus facciones como en sus palabras. Sus manos empuñadas, sus ojos ocultos bajo la mata de cabello negro. Inuyasha ha guardado silencio; por la posición de su cabeza, se ha dedicado a mirarla—. ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo…! —grita casi interminablemente. Inuyasha queda clavado en el suelo al momento, soltando gemidos lastimeros.

Pasado un rato monótono la sacerdotisa deja de gritar, más por afonía que por deseo propio. Se arrodilla y empieza a llorar, tan patética como todo humano lo es. Increíblemente, Inuyasha ni siquiera se enfurruña, sólo se levanta con dificultad y la espalda encorvada.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —le dice con seriedad.

La sacerdotisa levanta la mirada hacia él incrédula, se muerde el labio, echa a correr. El demonio zorro, antes alejado de Inuyasha por unos cuantos pasos, también con lágrimas en los ojos, corre detrás de la sacerdotisa.

—Eres un idiota —insulta la exterminadora, alejándose también. Los tres se han adentrado al bosque, alejándose de la planicie.

—¿Te irás con tu amo Sesshômaru? —pregunta el monje sin rastro de ironía en voz, acompañada por una aceptación que viene de la resignación. Frente a él hay una fogata; mueve los leños, apresurando el quemado.

Mi vasallo se sienta de modo que puede encararle, la gata se acurruca a su lado. Inuyasha le acaricia el lomo con agradecimiento y restos de una emoción extraña; una mirada cálida otorgada al demonio. Este le demuestra su complacencia.

—Sí —responde Inuyasha.

—¿La Perla es para él? —arroja el monje otra pregunta.

—Si se la diera, me mataría por cabrón —dice Inuyasha con gracia.

Para su desgracia, está en lo cierto.

—¿Entonces, por qué la quieres? —trata de indagar el monje.

—Por la misma razón de siempre, Miroku —explica Inuyasha.

—Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría —admite el monje, luego suspira—. Ten en cuenta, Inuyasha, que eso no hará que te acepte más —advierte seriamente, posando sus ojos en el rostro de Inuyasha.

—Lo sé —acepta Inuyasha, acariciando a la gata demonio.

Inuyasha se levanta, gira la cabeza abarcando con su vista todo el campamento. Sus hombros se relajan y se encorvan levemente.

—Despídeme de Sango, Shippô y Kagome, Miroku —pide Inuyasha, mirando al monje—. Y diles que lo siento —hace un saludo hacia el monje con la cabeza, se gira y camina hacia nosotros.

—Como quieras, Inuyasha —acepta el monje con un tono de añoranza y alegría—. Nos veremos —se despide, observando cómo se aleja.

—¡Hnm! —exclama Inuyasha con fastidio.

Llega con prontitud hasta nosotros.

—Era todo lo que tenía que hacer —me dice, inclinándose ante mí. Le asiento.

—Jakken, nos marchamos al oeste —le anuncio mientras me levanto y ofrezco mi manga a Inuyasha.

—¡Rin! —grita Jakken, indicándole que debe volver.

La niña aparece e imita los movimientos de Jakken, que se coloca sobre Ah-Uh. Con ambos sobre el dragón, este se acerca a mí. Inuyasha, en lugar de tomar la manga del aori como le he ordenado, toma mi mano y presiona mis dedos. Inicio la teletransportación y Ah-Uh me imita.

Pronto, estaremos en las tierras de mi padre.

_Acabose._

Epílogo

Las lunas transcurren parsimoniosamente, al igual que los días. Inuyasha, no has terminado de adaptarse al palacio, sin embargo mis sirvientes se han adaptado a tu constante presencia, pasando por alto los errores que con regularidad cometes.

Irónicamente, cada día te esfuerzas más en cumplir tus labores y aceptar los modos estrictos de tu capitán, aprendiendo de la guerra, la vida, los demonios. Comprendiendo tu lugar en este sitio apartado del entendimiento… humano.

Sin Naraku o las molestias que tenía por acompañantes, no te es difícil concentrarte en el entrenamiento mientras el sol destella en el horizonte, avocarte en las enseñanzas de tu lugar como hijo del Gran General Perro en la placidez de la tarde, y entregarte al deber de satisfacerme en la noche.

Nunca circulan habladurías o chismes entre estas paredes. Los sirvientes saben que deben conservar las discretas maneras que mi padre instauró y que yo ordeno preservar. Siendo hermanos ambos, siendo varones ambos, siendo tú un mitad-bestia, no hay una voz que se atreva a cuestionar alguna de las decisiones que he tomado o a negarte tu puesto de fiel vasallo.

Lentamente comprendo que nuestra vida apenas empieza.

Aun así sólo puedo esperar a que dejes de contemplarme desde tu privilegiado sitio, recargado en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Mi mirada no se aleja de los pintorescos árboles que habitan el jardín del palacio, pero mis orejas reconocen la profundidad de tu respiración.

Evitando agregar más suspenso del necesario, te acercas lentamente hacia mí, apenas levantando los pies, dispuesto a no perturbarme. Y sólo unos segundos después me abrazas, atravesando tus extremidades debajo de mis axilas, apegándome completamente a tu cuerpo. Debes estar de cuclillas, pues tu erección se me entierra en la baja espalda. Eres insaciable, indomable e imperfecto, aun estando sometido bajo mi poder.

… Inuyasha…

—Tienes prohibido abandonarme.

—Así será.

—Quédate.

—Aquí permaneceré, hasta que tú lo dispongas, mi príncipe —hay un destello de burla en tu voz.

Tus brazos me aferran con mayor intensidad, tu barbilla se instala en mi hombro, manos contrarias acarician subrepticiamente mis larguísimos cabellos, que se mezclan junto a los tuyos. El viento de nuevo juega a ser ilusionista, haciéndolos parecer iguales, pero puedo ver el brillo mortal que arroja el mío al sol, destacándose por ser más claro y delgado.

Tal como nuestros cabellos, nuestras vidas han sido unidas coincidencialmente, apenas distinguiéndose nuestros seres a través de la sangre corrupta que mancha tus venas. Sin embargo, las diferencias en nosotros son claras mientras acepto tu sumisión a mi poder y mi entrega a tu espíritu. Hasta que tu muerte nos separe.

_Acabose final._


End file.
